American Remembrance
by TheMaria
Summary: WARNING: THIS FIC DEALS WITH THE EVENTS OF SEPTEMBER 11TH READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. We learn what happened to ephram on that day and how it's still affecting him two years later
1. Prologue

Title: American Remembrance  
  
Rating: PG-13 and because it deals with the September 11th attacks, and could be considered controversial, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.  
  
Summary: Ephram remembers that terrible day.  
  
A/N: I've often wondered why most TV shows never seemed to acknowledge the events of 9/11/01 so this is what I think happened to Ephram. I do not own Ephram Brown but I do own the Blooms.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to the memory of those who lost their lives on September 11th, and to the memory of those who have since given their lives to protect this country from having a repeat attacks.  
  
American Remembrance  
  
Prologue  
  
Ephram Brown was wandering the hallways of Peak County High in Everwood, CO. He was there, but he wasn't there. He had somehow managed to make it through his first two periods completely on Autopilot. Everyone kept asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't say a word so they just assumed that he had that virus that had been going around  
  
One person got it however. She knew he was from New York, and she knew that he wasn't living in 2003 at the moment; he was living two years in the past. He was reliving the horrible day that stunned the world exactly two years ago. She didn't ask him how he was doing; she didn't say a word to him at all. She just faithfully stood by his side making sure he got to where he needed to go. She could have said something, she could have tried to bring him into the present, but she didn't. She knew she couldn't break him from this spell so she decided to let it just run its course and make sure she was there to pick up the pieces when the fragile existence that was Ephram Brown crumbled again. 


	2. New York City, 7:15 AM

A/N: You guys wanted longer chapters, which was the intention all along so here you go. Sorry I haven't been around to update lately but as our favorite characters have recently informed us, Junior year sucks.  
  
New York City, September 11th, 2001, 7:15 AM  
  
"EPHRAM! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Julia Brown screamed to her son. A moment later a very sleepy Ephram appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, I don't think I can go to school today," Ephram said.  
  
"Oh really?" Julia, who was always amused by this topic, asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I have that bug that Katie had last week." Silently, Ephram was praying to whatever higher power there was out there that this morning would be different, that this morning he could stay home. His last statement only aided to the amusement of his mother.  
  
"Doesn't Katie have mono?" Instantly Ephram's face dropped. Julia was right, and he knew it. He instantly regretted not using someone else, some one who had a more simple and fleeting sickness, like Tom with the flu.  
  
"Yeah, she did. How are you so good?" He asked disappointed.  
  
"Oh I have you bugged," Julia smiled and handed him his lunch. "Have a good day, and try to act civil towards your father when he comes to your school, please, for my sake?"  
  
Ephram looked up so fast he put a crick in his neck.  
  
"Career Day is today? Shit! I thought it was next week!" Ephram could not believe how sucky his day had started out.  
  
"Yes it is today. And I can assure you he'll come." Julia said.  
  
"How do you know? He's never come has he? Wait no that's right he does come but only cause he sees it as a publicity stunt."  
  
"Just trust me, Ephram, I have it all under control, he'll be there."  
  
"No he won't."  
  
"Yes he will"  
  
"No he.." But Ephram didn't get a chance to finish because Julia had pushed him out the front door and closed it on him. Sighing in defeat he headed towards the subway station at top speed, if he missed the train, he'd be late and if he were late again they'd give him detention and that would interfere with his piano lessons. Ephram leaped onto the train just as the door was closing.  
Unfortunately for him, the train ride to school made his morning even worse. Despite his small victory over his luck, the remains of that victory were fleeting when he found himself wedged between a young mother with a screaming infant and an old man who smelled like a bad mixture of cheese and cigarette smoke.  
  
"Could my day get any worse?" He asked silently looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly his stomach felt a little unsettled. "It's career day. Of course it's only going to get worse."  
  
Oh if only he knew then all that was to transpire in the next two hours. 


End file.
